Madly, Sanely
by xXPiripinXx
Summary: He was quite mad, he knew that. But he was madly in love, and what man was not mad when in love? A/N:OCWonderlandxEngland


Title: Madly Sane

Disclaimer: do not own England or Wonderland

Warning: this story is inappropriate to children under 13 or something like that~

Author's note: England! Wonderland! I love both of them!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mad-

Wonderland was a bit eccentric, mad to an extent. He was a barrage of bright neon colors clashing together and somehow forming a beautiful, yet at the same time inexplicable painting.

And people would always notice it right away; notice that he wasn't quite right in the head.

England didn't know if it was the way Wonderland dressed that gave it away with his dotted, striped, checkered and bright combinations of strange clothing, or his red, red eyes that glinted with mad thoughts and his insane grins.

England thinks it the latter.

He loved him anyway.

-Alice-

A peculiar name

More so a person

She was always welcome in Wonderland, as she was England's and Wonderland cannot ever deny England anything.

Not even a bit.

Even if the girl, now almost a fully grown lady, was quite irritating some of the times, thinking that she was much better than anyone else in this mad land full of strange and out of this world strangers. Each having a bizarre-bordering eccentric- tick of their own.

More so that one stranger with those strange red, red eyes that always seem to be in the same place or scene as her, always watching with a mad grin, reminding her of both the Mad Hatter's and the Cheshire Cat's combined grin.

-England-

Was mother, caretaker, brother

Wonderland would always stay by his side no matter how much he grew up,

Unlike some ungrateful ingrates

And so what if he was the one that planted the seeds-_thoughts_- of breaking away from England in the brat's mind, he didn't say that the child _should_ do it…..though he took great pleasure in learning that the colony did break away. Made a great big fuss over it too, causing England to seek comfort in Wonderland's embrace.

He could almost like the brat for that.

Almost, but not

Besides,

England would never find out.

And Wonderland grins, a bit madly.

England's head tucked in the crook of his neck, sleeping soundly, Wonderland's arms around him.

-Wonderland-

Was England's and England Wonderland's.

They would be together forever, no matter how many more centuries pass.

They would always be together.

Wonderland would make sure.

He had made sure that England's other children were of no competition to him long ago, like that American. But some, like that self proclaimed country of love were harder to get rid of, as the other knew of England long before England knew of Wonderland, but somehow Wonderland managed to do it, get rid of the other's unneeded affection for his beloved England .

And they would always be together, no matter what comes in-between them, Wonderland would get rid of it, may it be swift or bloody.

Because it was obvious that Wonderland and England completed each other and would always, always be right beside each other,

_Forever._

-Queen-

His queens were much loved, much wanted, and adored.

His white for her kindness and merciful smile

And his red for her strict ruling, Wonderland would have long collapsed under the pressure of a mad land without her. She would somehow always know just who to get rid of, making Wonderland a more stable country, land.

But although a bit too red sometimes and a bit too white, those two, Wonderland still adores.

His queens, like England's, were perfect.

But if ever England as so much as say anything about not wanting a monarch, queen, anymore.

Then Wonderland would gladly, _gleefully_, get rid of his queens, _pawns _in this mad, mad world.

He did it before, during those six years that England got rid of his, why would he not do it again?

And really, if England didn't have them, then why would Wonderland?

-Red-

Was-_is_- lovely

It was the same color as Wonderland's eyes after all.

And England had always said that Wonderland's eyes-a shade darker than blood- was quite lovely and would he mind if he stared at them a little longer?

And that was why he, Wonderland, would always favor his red more than his white.

White was much too easily tainted anyway.

-Love-

Was confusing

But every time he sees that small, gentle smile and those green, green eyes that never failed to make his heart pound a little faster, his stomach flutter a little more, and his pale cheeks flush a darker shade of red.

Wonderland thinks that he understands it very much, somehow, someway.

And Wonderland knew that he was quite mad and that the one he was in love with was quite sane. But he was madly in love, and what man was not mad when in love?

-Riddle-

Were always so confusing

And he was rarely ever confused, if he was ever even confused at all.

But for the life of him, he could never figure out that one riddle!

Heard during a passing chance in which was one of his visits for good tea to the Mad Hatter's home, during which the Mad Hatter was entertaining cute little Alice, visiting from England. Wonderland had thought about it and when unable to figure the riddle out in a minute of deep thinking, had retreated and thought for the answer all day.

How was a raven like a writing desk anyway?

For the very existence of him, Wonderland could not figure it out!

Both didn't have anything to do with each other at all, not ever even a single bit in common with each other!

Not a single bit!

-Tea-

Was very delicious

And was one of the many things that Wonderland had in common with England.

His taste in tea, with milk and honey or even without either was very much _still_ acceptable to him. And with sugar cubes dropped in the delicious liquid substance, ranging from none at all to a maximum of twelve was also still very much acceptable. As long as it was not cold and freezing, but very much hot and warm.

And now, the very same substance was shared between the both of them over a white clothed table and fragile porcelain cups and saucers, little pieces of cakes, and silver utensils.

Their fondness for tea was something shared only between the both of them, in the middle of a grassy field filled with a variety of talking flowers and strange little animals.

It was a very well known yet unknown event to the people of Wonderland. How the personification of the land they lived in always had this special time for tea with the unknown stranger visiting from somewhere equally unknown to them.

And whoever came across this special scene would always marvel at the cheery and light feel of the sight as their land was almost always in a dark mood without this smiling stranger beside him, and then hurriedly turn around and never look back after seeing the look that the personification of the land gave him or her.

But not before hearing the confused voice of the stranger asking if something was wrong and if Wonderland was quite alright or do you want to return back to the palace and continue there?

And there mad land's cheery reply back.

-Cards-

Were always so fun to play with

Flipping over one, it showed him the king of hearts.

Flipping the other, it showed him the joker.

Flipping, yet again, another, it showed him the ace of hearts.

He arranged each and every to its rightful place in the deck, then, not quite satisfied he shuffled them.

The other across the table continued to drink tea and read.

He pouted.

Placing a king and another card against each other, he made a pyramid.

A person, dressed in a royal Red Guard uniform, shuffled pass the other guards guarding the door and approached him, whispering news from his beloved red queen to him.

He flicked the red king across the tables, causing the pyramid to topple over.

The guard retreated.

His beloved queen was much to quick to be suspicious and jealous of a non-existent person, she should have waited longer before acting.

The red king, alone and away from the rest, laid face down on the table.

He grinned.

He would need to find another red king from his other decks, that one was much too old.

-Rose-

He stared at it curiously.

It was kind of beautiful actually, in its own special way.

With its dry red color on one side and on the other, contrasting, a stark white.

Pulling away his gaze from it, he looked at the other roses, some white and some red.

He frowned.

Ordering the servants to put away the tea set on the table next to the fountain and place it on the balcony on the other side of the palace, he turned his frowning gaze at the cowering, tied up three in the middle of some guards.

He glared and crushed the half white, half red rose under his palms.

White roses were a no when he specifically ordered them to plant red ones, especially as this was the red queen's palace and not the kinder white queen's.

His beloved England was coming today for tea time too and England always did love his red roses and the sparkling fountain…..but now it was ruined and it was all this three's fault.

Glaring, he gave a nod to the guards.

Three guards moved up to the three cowering servants and swiftly brought their weapons, swords, down the three's pleading heads.

Red splattered over the green grass and on his boots.

He glared harder and ordered the guards to clean up.

Turning around, he ordered another servant to get him a new pair of boots, preferably the black ones with the one inch heels and intricate silver buttons on it.

He wouldn't want England to know about this whole mess after all, as England didn't really fully approve of his old ways but respected them anyway as he did it once too.

Sighing, he ordered a servant to wait for his beloved England and lead him to the balcony.

Continuing down the palace halls, he made sure not to leave blood on the floor.

-Rabbit-

It was white and had red eyes.

It also had a red waist coat on.

And England adored it _way_ too much.

Glaring at it, his hands twitched for a chance to just strangle it to death.

But looking at his beloved's too adoring face, he controlled his urges and just glared hatefully at the…_thing._

The rabbit squeaked and quickly jumped behind England, seeing his glare.

England frowned and in return glared at him.

"Really Alec! You're scaring the poor thing!"

His hands twitched again.

England turned away from him and continued to snuggle and comfort the _poor_ rabbit.

He glared harder, his red eyes full of promise.

The poor thing continued to cower, sensing -_seeing_- danger.

The next day, the rabbit was gone and no matter how much England looked for it, he couldn't find his poor C_lovis_.

He cried on Alec's, Wonderland's, shoulder a lot, seeking comfort.

And all the while, Wonderland smirked in victory and made sure to be extra understanding to his beloved.

The guards, seeing his smirk, turned tense and made sure to be extra careful all day.

-Time-

He watched as his beloved's, England's, beautiful eyes close and waited as his breathing even out.

Tracing a finger over the other's pale cheeks, he smiled.

He would never tire of nights like this.

Kissing his beloved's delicate hands, he settled next to him and wrapped his hands around the others waist. White hair mixing with ashen blonde.

The other snuggled closer.

He was tired.

He closed his red eyes.

He would make sure to make tonight's time a little longer in Wonderland.

It was time to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaaaaand NOT DONE!

I'm not satisfied with the ending!

I'm going to think up of something else while in school, if I even remember it.

Reviews are very much appreciated and gives my mind an extra boost!

Please do review cause seriously no reviews means me having an even more horrible writing than usual.

Thank you~

piripin


End file.
